battlebrothersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lindwurm
Lindwurms are a type of enemy in Battle Brothers. They are very dangerous two-tiles beasts. Tiles are always adjacent. The upper body will move first, followed by the tail. The upper body and the tail share the same health and armor but attack differently. Strengths * Has natural body armor (400) * Has natural head armor (200) * Body and tail share the same , and armor * Immune to acid, knockback, grabbing and stun * Has +10 and does 10% more after day 170 Tactics * Bowmen, crossbowmen, and two-tiles fighters can easily damage armor and health without suffering the acidic blood effect * Be careful to keep light-armoured brothers out of range of the upper-body attack or have an armored, shielded brother taunt the upper-body - If not, light-armoured brothers can be one-shot by the two-tile attack * Cleavers are effective against them in melee because of blood loss, especially in big numbers (direct damage to HP without suffering the acidic blood effect) * With Cleaver Mastery, brothers with whips can deal 80 damage worth of bleed (over two turns) to a lindwurm that's lost its armor, plus the whip's incidental direct damage, while fully outside the range of the beast's attacks * Shields are crucial to keep your frontliners alive in this fight, Use shield wall liberally * Their tail doesn't have a zone of control, use that to your advantage * Since the tail has no 'head' you can avoid wasting your damage output on the body's head armor by always focus firing the tail * Retreat people with no armour, seriously, they will die * With polearms (needs mastery) or goblin jagged pike and archers you can use "hit and run" tactic, I.e. when Lindwurm comes close, hit and run 2 tiles away - They will never bite you |} Strengths * Has natural body armor (400) * Body and tail share the same , and armor * Immune to acid, knockback, grabbing and stun * Has +10 and does 10% more after day 180 Tactics * Bowmen, crossbowmen, and two-tiles fighters can easily damage armor and health without suffering the acidic blood effect * Be careful to keep light-armoured brothers out of range of the upper-body attack or have an armored, shielded brother taunt the upper-body - If not, light-armoured brothers can be one-shot by the two-tile attack * Cleavers are effective against them in melee because of blood loss, especially in big numbers (direct damage to HP without suffering the acidic blood effect) * Shields are crucial to keep your frontliners alive in this fight, Use shield wall liberally * Their tail doesn't have a zone of control, use that to your advantage * Since the tail has no 'head' you can avoid wasting your damage output on the body's head armor by always focus firing the tail * Retreat people with no armour, seriously, they will die * With polearms (needs mastery) or goblin jagged pike and archers you can use "hit and run" tactic, I.e. when Lindwurm comes close, hit and run 2 tiles away - They will never bite you |} Category:Enemies Category:Beasts